<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babysitting by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738778">Babysitting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>James and Steven. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Incest, M/M, Underage - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>815</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James has to babysit his little brother, Steven. Steven gets on his nerves so james decides to play a game.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>James and Steven. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Babysitting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not condone what happens in this story. This is a work of fiction and none of this happened in real life.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James’s father had asked him to babysit his little brother while he was at work. James usually didn’t have to do this since he would be at school most times, but it was summer.</p>
<p>His brother, Steven, was an energetic five year old with a big imagination. His father had a hard time watching him, so it would be even harder for James to do the same.</p>
<p>Steven ran around the living room, toy spaceship in hand. He ran behind the couch and on the rug four times before stopping in front of the tv. “Mr. Star man has made a landing!” He said, waving the toy around.</p>
<p>James moved from side to side trying to get a good view of the tv, but it was nearly impossible as Steven waved his arms. “Can you get out of the way?” He asked impatiently.</p>
<p>Steven stared at him. He hummed in thought before shaking his head. “Mr. Star man has to stay here, and I have to be with him!” </p>
<p>“Whatever,” James mumbled. That was when he came up with an idea. “Do you wanna play a game?” </p>
<p>Steven was curious. “What kind of game?” He asked, turning towards James.</p>
<p>“It’s a….” James thought, “Uh.. it’s a space game!”</p>
<p>“Ohh. Can we play it now? Pretty please?” He begged, dropping his toy on the ground. He didn’t even know what or how to play the game, but he was already sure he was an expert at it.</p>
<p>James got up and gestured for Steven to follow him. The two made it upstairs and into James’s room. “For this game, you have to be completely naked.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Because if you don’t, the game won’t work.” </p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>The both of them got undressed, and James’s dick  got hard at the sight of his brother's naked body. His fair skin was hairless and small, with a smaller penis. James started in awe, remembering when his body was like that. He snapped out of his thoughts to proceed with the game.</p>
<p>“Now, you have to lay down on the bed and spread your legs,”</p>
<p>“What is this game about?” Steven asked while laying on the bed.</p>
<p>“It’s an alien hunting game, where I have to hunt for aliens inside you,” James explained, climbing on the bed. He stopped when his head was over his brother's dick. He backed up a little so that he could see his brother's hole. </p>
<p>“Do I get to hunt?” </p>
<p>“No, you have an alien inside you, so I have to hunt it. But before I hunt it, I have to make sure it’s in there.” He started to rub his finger around his hole, then inserted it. He heard Steven gasp, not out of pain, but out of pleasure.</p>
<p>His finger went in and out of the hole until he went over his brother's prostate.His brother trembled. “D-did you find it yet?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Yep.” He slid his finger out of the hole. “The next part might hurt a little, but that’s just the alien attacking.” He moved his dick over the stretched hole. He slowly inserted his dick in, waiting to hear if his brother would cry. Instead, he heard soft panting. He smiled and put the rest in.His brother squirmed. “Ugh, you're so tight!” James said, thrusting slowly.</p>
<p>Steven moaned. He couldn’t think with the dick in him. He felt so full. He felt James touch his prostate. He moaned even louder. “J...Jame-“</p>
<p>“You like it? You like being fucked?” James asked, thrusting harder, hitting his prostate almost every time.</p>
<p>“Yeh,” He tried to say ‘yes’, but it came out as a slur as James thrust into him harder.</p>
<p>James was thrusting when he felt his balls tightening. “Urgh… I think I’m gonna cum!” He thrust into his younger brother as hard as he could, as if he was trying to get him pregnant. “Want me to cum in you, baby boy?”</p>
<p>“Ye-yes!” Steven yelled.</p>
<p>“”What’s the magic word, baby boy?”</p>
<p>“Y-y-yes please!”</p>
<p>James thrust in a few more times before cumming in his brother. Steven felt a warm liquid fill his ass, some of it falling out. James thrusted a few more times trying to get all the cum deep inside his brother.</p>
<p>Steven was panting like a dog after a long run. “Did you… get the alien?”</p>
<p>“Yep, he’s gone for good. Know, let’s get you cleaned up.” James picked up Steven to help him put on his clothes. Steven’s legs felt like noodles, so he was glad his brother helped him.</p>
<p>“Can we do this again?”</p>
<p>“Of course, bud.”</p>
<p>                                                          —</p>
<p>When their father came home from work, he saw his two sons snuggled up on the couch. Steven had fell asleep and James was watching tv. “Did he misbehave when I was gone?”</p>
<p>James shook his head. “Only for a little bit, but I fixed that.”</p>
<p>“Good job.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>